


How Logan Lost And Found His Soulmate

by Dorkangel



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And he always knew he'd be a lil shit so it's ok, Angry Erik, Azazel Being an Asshole, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff to make up for what else I'm writing, Logan has been waiting a long time for his soulmate, M/M, Multi, Pietro is a little shit, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan was born in 1836. Peter was born in 1954. Kind of improbable that they'd ever meet, whatever the writing on their skin might say, right?<br/>But in a world where your soulmate's first words to you appear on your body, improbable things seem to happen all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Logan Lost And Found His Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [How Logan lost and found his soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932874) by [PruePhantomhive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Как Логан потерял и нашел свою родственную душу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840051) by [NancyMuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck)
  * Translation into Polski available: [Jak Logan Stracił I Odzyskał Swoją Bratnią Duszę](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335946) by [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger)



> This is my first attempt at soulmate au, which I really love. I will go back to my more angsty Little Spiderling soon- I AM working on it!

Logan got his words when he was nine, a little younger than most people. They were written down his left forearm in the neat, looping cursive that was typical of the period he lived in, and he had been hiding them for a day. How was he supposed to tell his father about it?  
Victor sat opposite the bed where he was laid, grinning wolfishly and sharpening his clawed nails. Victor was thirteen, he had gotten his words three years ago, across his shoulder-blades, and he was used to them by now.  
"I'll show you mine," smiled Victor slyly.  
Logan startled. "What?!"  
"You're all caught up about them. I'll show you my words if you show me yours, ok?"  
Logan hesitated, then pulled up his sleeve, while Victor tugged his shirt over his head. Victor's words were 'Entschuldigung'.  
Logan's were 'Whatever it is, I didn't steal it'.  
They hesitated, knowing that it was wrong to just let anyone see your words, and then laughed awkwardly and sat down again.  
A day later, his mutation manifested.

At first, Logan couldn't work out why he couldn't feel anything through his bond. After they realised he couldn't die, though, he puzzled it out: his soulmate hadn't been born yet. He loved lots of people, in his long life.  
But he was still waiting for the not-thief that his words promised.

Peter's earliest memory was being two and seeing a dark smudge appear on his leg. He rubbed at it, but it wouldn't go away, and he began to cry.  
His mother appeared, cuddling him, and he said that there was writing on his skin, and she went pale.  
His words had appeared, when he was only two, and that meant that his soulmate was probably at LEAST ten years older than him.  
At least they were small, he would reassure himself for the rest of his life, when the idea of his words made him uncomfortable. They were printed clearly in a ring around his right ankle, and could be covered easily enough, but his soulmate was much older than him (he could feel it, in his heart) and sometimes he could feel /anger/ through their bond, and hatred, and sometimes their bond went so weak that he could barely breathe, terrified that his soulmate would die.  
His mother had only had her words for a year before they faded away, just 'Nice to meet you' on her stomach, but then her soulmate had died. It was nineteen forty three, and she was Polish, so anything could have happened to him. She never found out what.  
Their father wasn't her soulmate, so it wasn't a surprise that they had never met him. He probably found the one he was meant to be with and left, Peter presumed.  
His sister, Wanda, got her words when she was ten, like a normal person, and his other sister was too young to have any yet.  
But the itch of 'We're not cops, Pietro' wouldn't go away.

Logan had started to feel his bond in 1956, with a jolt, and childish confusion and upset seeped across it. His soulmate must have just gotten their words.   
He was sitting in a bar in Mexico, and hurried outside to stand against a wall, eyes closed, and send as much calmness and love down his bond as he could.  
Thousands of miles north, Peter stopped crying.

In their dark future, Logan had asked about Raven's soulmate. It made sense to think about him or her, since Raven was only, what, thirty five? in 1973, and lots of people met their soulmate after that, but Erik had shaken his head grimly.  
"His name was Azazel, and he died in 1969. They were only together for seven years. It was one of the reasons she wanted Trask dead so badly: he experimented on Azazel, killed him."  
(Raven's words had just been one word, before her soulmate died and it disappeared. 'Run', written in a scratchy chicken-scrawl on the inside of her left wrist. When she first met the demon-skinned mutant, she had been sure it was him, but too afraid of what the others would say to admit it, after Azazel killed so many CIA agents and helped to kill Darwin and take Angel away. She hadn't been able to say anything to him then, though, and so he didn't hear his words until he had teleported them away and she caught his wrist desperately between her fingers and asked 'Wait, you're Azazel, right?'. She was scared of him, in that moment, but his whole demeanour sagged in relief and he caught her in a tight, warm, strong hug. He didn't try to kiss her or anything more, and she felt so safe, so right that she hugged back. "I was so confused," he whispered to her, accent obvious and breath hot against her ear. "They are on my butt, and as a child I did not speak English."  
She burst out laughing.)

Charles and Erik seemed easy to explain, at first. They found each other when they were both still fairly young, and there was no mistaking that their words - 'Calm your mind' and 'Let go of me' - matched. But Charles, pouring himself a whiskey - which was better than the serum, in fairness - had explained that it wasn't so simple.  
"Erik's four years older than me. I got my words when I was only eight, a couple of weeks before I met Raven, and suddenly I could feel this horrible terror, and then pain and anger so strong I passed out."  
"In the camps?" asked Logan gently.  
Charles nodded. "He saw his mother killed in front of him. After that, I kept feeling pain and fear, for years and years. A few years after the end of the war it went away, he married a woman and he was happy, and then his family died all over again and it came back."  
He slammed the glass down.  
"And then he shot me and abandoned me. It hurts. It hurts him too, but..." Charles sighed. "I don't know. Fate is cruel, my friend."

"I know a guy," he said, nodding. "He could get into anywhere. He'd be a young man right now, grew up just outside of D.C."  
Logan had met Peter in 2018, and they had both been too busy fighting the sentinels to compare words. The mutant's hair was cropped short, with two little flicks as fringe on the top of his head, and although both of them knew Professor X, they had never really had a chance to talk before. Peter, unaware of Logan's immortality, saw a Sentinel reach for him and darted over to grab him and run to safety.  
They arrived at an abandoned suburb of Alexandria, a couple of miles away from Washington D.C, and Peter collapsed, exhausted, and laughed mirthlessly.  
"God," he gasped. "This is where I lived when I was a kid. Didn't even realise I was running this way. It's a mess, isn't it?"  
Logan, doubled over from nausea, snorted, shaking his head.  
"Thanks for the rescue, bub."  
"No problem. We're all in the same boat, right? Name's Pietro Maximoff. Quicksilver."  
"Logan. Wolverine. Hey, aren't you Magn-"  
"Yeah, Ol' Magnet's son. It sucks balls though, wouldn't recommend it. Can you find your way back to wherever you need to go?"  
Logan nodded, and Peter stood up. "Alright then. Things to do, see you later!" And with that, disappeared in a silver blur.  
No wonder they didn't realise they were soulmates.   
Logan was unsurprised when, a year later, his bond snapped suddenly and he was left on his knees with the pain of his soulmate's death.  
But now they had another chance.

Peter was playing ping pong with himself when they walked down into his basement, and scarcely spared them a glance. He'd already even arrested five times this week, and it wasn't even the weekend yet.  
"Whatever it is," he called distractedly. "I didn't steal it."  
Logan, who was last down the stairs, froze. This kid, who he could just barely see, all silver hair and baseball jacket, was his...?  
He swallowed, and forced himself to speak, choking slightly. It had to be something friendly, unthreatening.  
"We're not cops, Pietro."  
The kid stopped moving suddenly, paused midstep, and stared up at Logan, amazed.  
This guy was his?!  
Logan put one finger quickly to his lips, and Peter flickered over to the couch.  
"Wow. Proper name. Most people just call me Peter, man. Where do you know that one from?"  
"It's a long story." replied Logan, still staring at Peter, trying to memorise the broad chest and compulsively bitten nails and long hair, everything about him. He could feel Peter doing the same, and inwardly thanked god that Charles didn't still have his powers as a telepath.  
"Well, if you're not cops, what do you want?"  
His voice was suddenly coming over from a stolen Pong machine, and Logan felt like maybe the kid was trying to impress him.  
"We need to break into a secure facility." said Charles slowly. "And get someone out."  
"Prison break?" Peter didn't even pause in his game. "That's illegal, you know."  
They glanced around the basement, which was full of stacks of TVs, microwaves, ding dongs and twinkies, and Charles arched an eyebrow at Logan.  
"Um... Only if you get caught."  
"Yeah, ok." The kid sent a quick, loaded glance at Logan. "But what's in it for me."  
There was sarcasm and hope running so powerfully down their bond that Logan smirked. Charles just sighed, exasperated.  
"You, you kleptomaniac, get to break into the Pentagon."  
Peter's eyes went almost comically wide, and he spun around on the stool to face Charles. Unfortunately, as he did, his hand brushed Logan's, and for a fraction of a second there was regret and apology in his eyes, and then he blurred into super-speed and his arms were wrapped around Logan's neck and their lips were moving together.  
"Aw, man," sighed Peter, still clinging to his soulmate. "I was gonna be cool. You said to be quiet about it, dude, and I tried, but I have got, like, the least self control of anyone on this planet and-"  
The older man chuckled and kissed him again, and Peter relaxed in his arms, still for once.  
Charles swore loudly in the background.  
"Logan, for fuck's sake. Please tell me that this wasn't just about your soulmate."  
Hank, next to him, blinked and tried unsuccessfully to pick his jaw up off the ground.  
"Shut up." murmured Logan. "I've been waiting a hundred and thirty seven years for this."  
Peter swallowed nervously. "I'm nineteen. What is that, a hundred and eighteen years difference?"  
"Who cares? I've found you now."  
Hank finally managed to collect himself, and looked anxiously at an unamused Charles for reassurance.  
"You two are bonded?"  
Instead of answering, Logan just pecked Peter's cheekbone - it made him shiver, noted the Wolverine in amusement, I'll remember that for later - and rolled up his sleeve to reveal his words.  
Peter traced them, biting his bottom lip to suppress a grin, and then moved so quickly that he was invisible to throw his shoe and sock off and hoist his ankle unathletically into the air, trying to show Logan his words in return, and blushed a little as Logan laughed fondly.  
"You're ridiculous, kid."  
"You're so romantic." Peter intwined their hands and turned back to Charles and Hank, dark eyes radiating happiness. "So, you guys said something about the Pentagon...?"


End file.
